


And Love.

by Puimoo



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puimoo/pseuds/Puimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each fall in love in their own way, and their own time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



> Just a tiny little treat drabblet ^_^

Taki falls in love with Natsume, first. He exasperates her, inspires her, breaks her heart before rebuilding it again on fractured, broken smiles. She finds she loses herself in those moments that seem to exist only to him, and it is as though she stops being altogether because he is no longer entrenched there in her world. It is only when he draws back, his smile more tired but just a touch more honest, that she finds herself again. 

Tanuma falls in love with Taki, second. Loving Natsume is something that comes as easy as life, blossoming into existence and accepted on an instant of insight and understanding. Taki, however, catches in his throat and lingers there, like a particularly bad cold that he cannot dislodge for months. He tries to explain this to her and she shoots him an odd look, and he curses his inability to find the romantic words that others practically stumble upon in moments like these. Surely, Shakespeare never compared a love to a summer cold. 

When she smiles, and laughs, and leans forward and feathers a shy kiss against his lips, Taki catches in his throat once more.

Natsume falls in love, last. They come to him together, expectant gazes and and an uncompromising warmth, and a patience that speaks of forever.

_Promises_ forever. Taki is straight forward and honest, so there are no perfect happy endings written into her smile, but instead moments of gold and afternoons suffocated by laughter. And Tanuma, Tanuma is too clever to pretend that everything will always be fine, not in a world where youkai and human monsters alike blend so seamlessly. Tanuma offers him something so much more, instead.

Home.

And Natsume has waited for so long.

It is the only opening he ever gives them.

It is the only one Taki and Tanuma need.


End file.
